Amortentia
by Asphodel Storm
Summary: Draco's POV of the life-changing potions class. One-shot written for Troping Thursdays in Dramione Fanfiction Writers group on Facebook.


I've always despised Slughorn, however, I never hated him. Well, up until this morning. Today's Advanced Potions class was on Amortentia. Since Snape was my godfather I was already familiar with this particular brew, however, nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I had grown had a soft spot for Granger after she had the gall to slap me in 4th year. Don't get me wrong, she's still a know-it-all swot, but that's what makes Granger, well, Granger._

 _I quit calling her_ _ **that**_ _word after what my Aunt did. Granted I didn't believe in all of it anyway after everything that had happened prior to that day. She was too brilliant to be considered less of a witch due to her parentage._

 _I had been in the back of the classroom when she strolled in behind Theo. They were by no means friends but they were civil. She took her spot a few seats over and got all of her parchment and quills ready. I nearly laughed out loud at the way she set everything out. So meticulous, so rigid._

" _My goodness, Granger. One would think that you had a stick up your arse with the way you are so anal about your workspace. "_

 _I couldn't resist. She was too easy to rile up. Almost as soon as I spoke her name her entire body tensed. Not surprising at all. I smirked, waiting for her to bite._

" _At least some of us come prepared Malfoy."_

 _I snorted. It was like she wasn't even trying! I didn't get the chance to retort due to Slughorn coming in and starting the lesson._

" _Good Morning class, today we will be going over some interesting potions. The first one gives the user the appearance of invisibility when consumed. Can anyone name this potion?"_

 _As usual, Grangers hand shot into the air._

 _I coughed "Swot," and it earned me a beautiful glare from the golden girl herself._

" _That potion is an invisibility potion. It mirrors an Disillusionment charm but instead of concealing one with their surroundings, the drinker becomes almost completely invisible."_

" _Right you are! 5 points to Gryffindor."_

 _Slughorn continued on with the lesson, however I tuned him out until the lid to the final cauldron was lifted. I knew that color. Amortentia...Well Shit._

 **End Flashback**

"Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to rejoin us! Now, do you know what this potion is?"

"That is Amortentia, sir."

"Correct, and what does it do?"

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person based off of what attracts them. It does not create real love, but invokes the feelings of love when ingested."

"Right you are my boy! 5 points to Slytherin. In regards to the lesson, would you please tell us what you smell?"

I thought it over for a moment. I had only smelled this potion once before. It was the summer after 5th year when Snape had visited the manor to 'tutor' me. Truthfully he was there to get me out from my father's hand. When he brought in the caudron, I had asked him why his potion reeked of Granger. His reaction was priceless. Git.

"I smell new parchment, old books, and-" I stopped and made eye contact with her. I wanted to see the reaction in her face. "Granger's hair."

Not once did my eyes leave hers. Not when the whole class gasped, not when she squealed from embarrassment, not even when Slughorn had begun asking other students what they smelled; because at this point, the Amortentia had intoxicated the entire room. She was everywhere.

I gathered my things and hastily ran out of the room before Slughorn could stop me. I made it out of the corridor and almost back to the common room before I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped, knowing it was her. Granger's curiosity be damned.

"Tell me Malfoy, were you lying? Was it just to get a ruse?"

I closed my eyes, exhaled and made my way over to her.

"You tell me. What did you smell?"

Her cheeks flushed a the most glorious shade of pink while she internally debated.

"Earth after the rain, old books, and your damn hair gel."

Now you know what they say _There are moments which mark your life. Moments, when you realize nothing will ever be the same, and time is divided into two parts before this and after this._

I knew now that nothing was going to be the same, so I did the only logical thing that I could think of. I snogged her.

Fin.


End file.
